warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Socks and Ruby: Book 1
Blurb After Scourge's littermates, Socks and Ruby, are banned from BloodClan territory, their eyes are now on the clans. They've heard of them by their mother, Quince, who learned the information from their missing, adventurous father, Jake. Socks has never loved his littermate, Scourge. He was always too tiny, or was the center of attention. But, he didn't like calling him the names. That was Ruby's doing, wasn't it? Wasn't it her fault that Scourge ran away? Or was it his fault, too? Travelling to the clans was hard enough, but getting into them will be even harder. Will their ever be a home for Socks and Ruby, or will they starve and eventually die? Prologue "Get these two out of my sight. They are not welcome in BloodClan territory," Scourge said, watching his two littermates lick their lips after their bellies were filled. "Yes, Scourge." A dark brown she-cat with green eyes, Amber, flicked her tail, and shoved Socks and Ruby toward the exit with a gray tom named Ash. Ruby squealed and she was shoved onto the ground. She scrambled away with Socks, and glanced over her shoulder to Scourge. His ice blue eyes were narrowed, and his pupils were slits. They said only one, spine chilling word. Go. Suddenly, Ruby found her paws not moving. Socks looked over to her, and said, "what's wrong, Ruby?" He tipped his head. "Why aren't you moving?" "You idiot!" Ruby growled. "Where will we go now? We'll starve!" She turned away from him. "Stupid twolegs. I hope they hurt themselves in a way." "Well.." "What?" "We could go to the forest," Socks meowed. He looked towards the direction of the forest. "There's no telling what they'd do to us, but we can try to join." He looked at his confused sister. "Think about it. We can be warriors! Just like mom told us that dad wanted to be one too." She looked at the black-and-white tom. "That's.. actually a good idea. But if it fails, I get the first piece of prey when we hunt again!" Snickering, Socks nudged his sister. "But, before we go, we should wait a while. Get used to living in the wild and learn how to hunt. This city can be our opportunity." Ruby's ears flicked slightly, and nodded. Maybe they could wait a couple moons before they traveled to the forest. And plus, what would be the harm in it? Chapter one Nearly a year and a half later, after Darkest Hour and SkyClan's destiny. This takes place near Midnight. Socks and Ruby are about a few moons older then Firestar. A moon floated in the starry, night sky. A black and white tom with blue eyes and a former kittypet, Socks, stayed close to his littermate, Ruby, her gray pelt blending into the shadows. Socks rose up, and looked across the path where monsters ran across. They could trample the two cats, but most of them were asleep at this time. Looking at his sister, Socks nodded, and they darted across the path, praying that they wouldn't get run over. But they didn't. Sure, it tore at their paws, but they were glad to have not been nearly killed. The two continued to run toward the direction until the scents of the forest filled their noses.